leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sona/Trivia
General * A consists of a double root and the fifth, usually heard in rock music. * A (Greek: 'song of praises') is usually associated to religion, the Islamic equivalent is a . ** When aura is active the game's theme can be heard. * An (from [https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Reconstruction:Proto-Indo-European/h%E2%82%82ews- *h₂ewsḗr] > Greek ἀήρ "wind, loft" > Latin aer > English air) is usually associated to operas. * (Italian: 'growing') refers to ** In-game triggers both a and the target(s)' dance emote simultaneously. * Sona was deemed overpowered/obnoxious for Ultra Rapid Fire in April 2014, and was ultimately disabled in non-custom games. * Sona was once the champion with the lowest base Armor at Level 1 (9). * Sona's Deutsch/German title, Die Virtuosin, is the feminine derivative of title, Der Virtuose. Development * Sona comes from Proto-Italic verbal root "to sound"DeVaan, M. Etymological Dictionary of Latin, p. 574 plus feminine suffix ''-a'' ** *Swen-'' historically yields Proto-Italic > Latin sonus > French son > English sound. ** Her title Maven references & comes from : *** From Hebrew מֵבִין & מבינה , active participles of hebin ''< '' < Semitic root b-y-n "to separate, to discern";http://www.semiticroots.net/index.php?r=root/view&id=131 ** Her instrument's name is based on & pronounced the same as French étoile etʷal < root *h₂sters (> English )DeVaan, p. 585 *** Etwahl's shape is based on the Chinese ; * Sona is voiced by , who also voices and . * Sona, , , and were targeted by . ** After Sona was [https://youtu.be/a08pAACdErY shot], her champion icon on her League of Legends website page and champion list were updated to a gif with what seems to be butterflies floating past and marks near her throat. * There are textures for an unreleased Disco skin for Sona. * Sona is an older champion release that had no login screen, but she had created to be remixed for . Lore * Sona is , yet can talk to others and Summoners/players via . * Sona was born and spent her childhood and adolescence in Ionia before moving to Demacia after Lestara Buvelle adopted her. ** Her may or may not be possessed by an entity of the spirit world seeing as in Ionia the veil separating both planes is at its thinnest there compared to the rest of Runeterra. Quotes * might be referencing the from . * is Italian for 'play the music faster in a very lively or cheerful way'. * is Italian and Spanish for 'lively'/'merry'/'proud'/'high spirited'. * is Italian for 'gently/'slowly'/'more graceful'/'leisurely'. * The tune from Sona's taunt references Finish Him/Her! from . Skins ; * She resembles and might have been heavily inspired by . ; * She references . ; ; * She was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2010 along with: ** ** ** ** ** ** * She references and even its origins as a guitar tune. * If she and are close to each other and both play their jokes four times after another with Sona going first, they will play and sing an excerpt from . A video demonstrating this can be viewed here. ; * She was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2012 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** ** * She references . ; * She references many '80s and early '90s video game effects. ** visual references by displaying the sequence (↑→)(←)(↑→)(↑)(↑)(↑) * Her basic attacks will change according to the song she played. * If Sona activates the visual effect displayed will be an old version of Classic . ; * She is the first to be fully music-based, the second being . ** She doesn't speak at all like in Classic. * She exists in the same universe as Pentakill and K/DAK/DA, Pentakill and DJ Sona * She has a combined over three hours of sound effects, music, and 'voiceover', making her the champion with the most sound files. ** They call all be heard here. * She has three toggleable ( or by default, second row from the bottom in to rebind) forms (Kinetic, Concussive, Ethereal) ** Changing forms a seconds cast time and a 2 seconds global cooldown (this also triggers while in combat) *** Each one has a 'theme' that is played in layers as the game progresses. **** The layers played will be added to all songs depending on what basic ability is used for the first time and also which level of ultimate has been used for the first time, the latter also affecting the theme structure. * Sona's teammates can opt in to listen her soundtrack from the scoreboard (icon to the left of her portrait) ** They cannot choose which 'theme' since that is dependent of the form Sona chooses. * Using for the first time as soon as an ultimate level is unlocked will upgrade the theme structure of all forms. Using the level 1 ultimate will permanently apply all basic layers, allowing the basic abilities to add new ones. Using the level 2 ultimate will allow the song reach its climax, becoming the regular version of the songs. Using the level 3 ultimate will trigger a more dynamic and intense version of the regular songs. ** If is used for the first time while in Kinetic form, a fragment of the theme will play. * Her helmet references Guy Manuel de Homem Christo from . * Her joke might be referencing Flipping Tables / (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ . * Her cube from Concussive references the Button Beats Dubstep Cube. * DJ is the first skin in which Sona's legs can be actually seen. ** Her dance references Caramelldansen. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ; * She was released in celebration of Valentine's Day 2016 along with: ** * The background might be referencing the interior. ; * She was likely inspired by from and from . * Her splash art slightly resembles Doctor Who's eleventh season poster, starring Jodie Whittaker as The Doctor. Relations * embarked on a metal-fueled journey to recruit , , Sona, and in order to form Pentakill so they would and the whole of Runeterra with their music.Pentakill - Smite and Ignite ** Sona didn't leave the band to become a DJ, she is simply branching out.DJ Sona Q&A 1DJ Sona Q&A 2 * sees Sona as an art rival, stating that his form of art leaves longer, more lasting imprints. * In the Call of Power cinematic, Sona traveled with to the Hirana monastery during the Noxian invasion, only to be ambushed by the Navori Brotherhood. ** This also marked her first cinematic appearance other than and . Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 Snowdown Showdown Category:2012 Lunar Revel Category:2016 Valentines Day